Noble Team performance reports
The Noble Team performance reports are a series of evaluation reports of Noble Team personnel written by Colonel Urban Holland in 2552.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?cid=24530 Bungie.net: NOBLE TEAM PERFORMANCE REPORTS] NOBLE PERFORMANCE REPORTS :: HOLLAND, URBAN NOBLE 1 EYES ONLY NAME (G): XXX, CARTER (M) RANK: CDR SERVICE #: S-259 BIRTH DATE: 27/08/2520 BIRTHPLACE: DURBAN, BIKO (P)MOS: 180A PERFORMANCE: Born leader; inspires confidence in those under his command. Cool under pressure. Has laser-like focus—even while maintaining flexibility/adaptability. Charismatic and reassuring; capable of interacting with non-Spartans effectively and efficiently (low/no stress issues) COMMENTS: Minor trust issues; not severe enough to warrant psychiatric reevaluation, but enough to be noted << stems from operator [S-293] under his command being KIA 22/04/2552. He attributes S-293’s death to his own “inadequate team preparation”—not to enemy action or S-293’s own lapse in situational awareness. Whether this is the source of his hesitation to commit to one of the replacements is unconfirmed at this time. NOTE: Perhaps replacing S-293 with the *1T271 from XXX group will get him back on track—he’s always at his best while building a team. NOBLE 2 EYES ONLY NAME (G): XXX, CATHERINE (F) RANK: LCDR SERVICE #: S-320 BIRTH DATE: 30/01/2530 BIRTHPLACE: MONASTIR, NEW HARMONY (P)MOS: 18E PERFORMANCE: Exemplary combatant; brilliant cryptanalyst—there hasn’t been a system yet she hasn’t been able to crack. However, she does tend to dig a little deeper than mission parameters require on occasion—and there have been times when NOBLE’s proximity to classified matériel has made me rather nervous. COMMENTS: S-320 is an inspired tactician; this is certainly related to her ability to acquire and digest information. There are times when S-320’s ability to read a situation—even with what many would consider cripplingly limited INTEL—could be described as supernatural. Unfortunately even having MAGICAL INTEL can’t protect you against a fatal lapse of situational awareness. To wit: S-293 was KIA during an OP that S-320 had put together 22/04/2552; S-320 is now convinced that S-293’s death rests solely on her own shoulders (S-259 is likewise convinced that he is solely responsible for S-293’s death). Eventually I hope to be able to get it through their thick Spartan skulls that Thom is dead because he chose to pursue a group of enemy combatants ON HIS OWN rather than wait for backup. NOTE: S-320’s refusal to resubmit her certification for the P_A®/NCSI-AMA is more than a little frustrating. She says she submitted her certification papers on 04/08/2551 and refuses to budge. My records show that she qualified expert level with the P_A®/NCSI-AMA 04/07/2551, but LOGistics/Matériel Command claim they never received said notification and state that unless they receive said certification in a timely manner the P_A®/NCSI-AMA needs to be returned immediately. In the meantime there is no way for me to stop getting spammed from LOG/MC with reminders. This has been going on entirely too long. NOBLE 3 EYES ONLY NAME (G): XXX, JUN (M) RANK: WO SERVICE #: S-266 BIRTH DATE: 28/02/2524 BIRTHPLACE: TYUMEN, NEW HARMONY (P)MOS: 180B PERFORMANCE: Rock solid under pressure. Better than he has any right to be, but at least he isn’t cocky—which is a good thing because he’s chatty. This does tend to put him at odds with noise discipline protocols—his behavior in this regard is often overlooked by the other operators in the field because of the informational bent of his chatter. COMMENTS: During mandatory psychiatric evaluation 15/12/2549 it was noted by XXX that S-266 had “an unhealthy emotional detachment in regards to the consequences of his actions” - I can only suggest that this was done without any metric by which to measure said detachment. By my estimation Jun is a rationalist. He is also a Spartan. NOTE: Although it is noted in his medical records that he has exhibited symptoms of PTSD in the past there have been no indications of a relapse post-therapy 05/01/2550. NOBLE 4 EYES ONLY NAME (G): XXX, EMILE (M) RANK: WO SERVICE #: S-239 BIRTH DATE: 11/03/2523 BIRTHPLACE: LUXOR, ERIDANUS II (P)MOS: 18B PERFORMANCE: Respected by his peers; detail oriented; unbreakable. There’s not a whole lot more to mention; he is an effective member of the unit while in the field and maintains strict discipline off the field. It does seem that he tends to have more difficulty interacting with non-Spartans than others within NOBLE, however. COMMENTS: I wish he would reel his audacity in the field back about 24%. His behavior makes it difficult to field him against insurrectionists; it’s hard enough dealing with the stories of UNSC excess manufactured by the civilian media without S-239 providing them with hard evidence of said excess. That being said: It’s an odd feeling to be relieved that you are sending your people out against hostile aliens. NOTE: I may have to consider rotating S-344 into his spot if another IN/OP comes up before S-239’s next mandatory psychiatric reevaluation REF:03/09/2552. S-239’s collection of alien contraband is truly impressive. However, the existence of said collection is in direct violation of NAVCOM General Order 098831A-1/Sub_7. Good thing we’re ARMY. NOBLE 5 EYES ONLY NAME (G): XXX, JORGE (M) RANK: CWO SERVICE #: S-052 BIRTH DATE: 05/03/2511 BIRTHPLACE: PÁLHÁZA, REACH (P)MOS: SO PERFORMANCE: Career soldier—but then all the Spartans are, aren’t they; inspires confidence in those around him—he is a combat multiplier! Rock solid; almost thirty years in the saddle and shows no signs of breaking or slowing; easygoing for someone from the class of ’25; need to keep an eye on him around XXX as he tends to be pretty free with his opinions. COMMENTS: Vocal in his support of provincial self-rule; just as vocal in his condemnation of the separatist and insurrectionist movements. Only member of the team that has seen as much action, if not more, against human militants as Covenant forces. Very difficult to read. ((NOTE: never play cards with JORGE.)) NOBLE 6 EYES ONLY NAME (G): XXX, XXX (X) RANK: LT SERVICE #: S-312 BIRTH DATE: XXX/XXX/XXX BIRTHPLACE: XXX, XXX (P)MOS: 158A PERFORMANCE: N/A COMMENTS: What little information I have been able to glean from around all of the redaction was quite literally expecting the ONI to start redacting page numbers gives the impression that S-312 is more akin to a hyper-lethal vector than a soldier. A lone-wolf assassin that has broken organizations and made entire militia groups disappear. At first glance S-312 doesn’t sound like the best fit for a team environment like NOBLE. However, we’ve been down a soldier for over a month—and frankly there are hidden benefits to a XXX like S-312. Call it the luck of the draw. S-293’s 1156 has been filed since 22/04/2552, every active duty Spartan-II is on XXX for special training, and it seems that XXX wasn’t able to keep his own private grim reaper out of the pool—only time will tell if this luck is of the good or bad variety. Sources Category:Files